


Holdin' On (Sam)

by imetyouinthebathroom



Series: Sacred Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Emotional, M/M, Poetry, SPN - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, its just bad poetry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imetyouinthebathroom/pseuds/imetyouinthebathroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Dean's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holdin' On (Sam)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some crappy poetry I attempted to write.  
> Enjoy!c:

Let's go back to Kansas.

Let's go where we belonged,

where we used to play and sing,

cuz everybody's dust in the wind.

 

Let's go back Sammy,

to the place where mum burned.

To the room where your crib was,

and let's remember that terrible night.

 

Fire and screams were all there was to it.

Blood and tears and pain and love.

Why did it had to be like this?

Sammy, I don't want it any more.

 

And we grew up and we fought battles that weren't really a child's.

And then you left and I was lost and dad was gone.

And then I came back for you and Jessica died.

But brother, those were old times.

 

Even after all that,

we still laughed and drank beer.

Not to forget, not to relieve.

Just to enjoy and calm our thirst.

 

Oh, brother,

how I miss those years.

Because even if they were hard,

they're nothing compared to now.

 

Yeah, we met Cas and Chuck and Garth,

but we lost Bobby and Ellen and Jo.

And yeah, we've saved the world,

but you tell me what is it's cost.

 

It's hard to trick Death and God and Life.

There's no light left in my heart.

I'm no longer who I used to be.

Cuz I'm breathing but I am dead inside.

 

I want it all to end.

I want it to be over.

Sometimes I press a gun to my head,

and stay like that gathering up courage.

 

But I know it'll never be enough.

I know that I've still got work left to do. 

And all I want is a day or two off,

from this nightmare we go trough

 

Killing is pretty much a routine, 

we're just cleaning up other's mess. 

I'm so tired of breathing this air.

Tell me, Sam, doesn't it get harder every day?

 

Come on now, brother o'mine. 

It's been a long day, you gotta rest. 

Beautiful things you will find,

Deep in there, in dreamland.

 

Sometimes it's hard for me to see,

that you are no longer a child.

And sometimes I almost forget,

that I can't always save a man.

 

Now then Sammy, sleep well.

You better know you're safe.

I gotta talk to my angel.

My beloved, precious Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will be from Dean to Cas. It's like a continuation of this one :3


End file.
